


Yet another Malec Story

by Malec_Bane



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Malec Smut - Fandom, Shadowhunters, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec Smut, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Bane/pseuds/Malec_Bane
Summary: I posted this a long time ago, but deleted it. I went back and fixed it up a little so I thought I might try and start writing it again. Feel free to comment if I messed anything up, im trying to work on my writing.





	Yet another Malec Story

‘Listening to this woman talk could drive any man insane..’ Magnus thought to himself as he sat at one of the many tables in the institute. Maryse Lightwood, could talk anyone's ear off.. especially when it came to matters of the clave… which Magnus could care less about.. So he just sat at the table tapping his fingers thinking of anything else ‘what can I get for dinner tonight..?’ ‘did I remember to feed chairman?’ anything that could help him get his mind off of what this incisive woman was think.  
“Are you even listening to me?” Maryse says snapping her fingers at Magnus.  
Magnus jumps slightly, by the look on her face.. that was not the first time she’d asked that question.  
“sorry.. no… i'm more worried about if I remember to feed my cat or not… you see… he doesn't do well with being alone… epically when I forget to feed the poor bastard..” magnus never forgot to feed him… but he said it in hopes to get out of this meeting. It didn’t work.  
“You can worry about you cat later…” she now just looked annoyed with magnus. Which means he was winning. “right now I need you to follow me… I need to show you something and see if you can sense any kind of spell on it..” she turned and started heading for the door.  
Magnus signed before getting up from where he’d been sitting for the better part of two hours. This woman could really talk…. He got up and stretched his stiff muscles before then following Maryse into the hall, she contained to talk about matters of the clave, but he could care less, he was looking around at the photos on the wall and the strange cracks as well, where he assumed an anger shadowhunter once slammed another shadowhunter into a wall.  
“Isabella, Alec. Did either of you find anything” Maryse said break magnus from his train of thought, he turned and looked to whom she was talking to and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing only a few feet in front of him, was most likely one of the most beautiful men he’d ever set his eyes on, and magnus and seen many. He was tall… definitely taller than 6 feet with short black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen. Magnus could feel his heart drop to his feet staring at this man.  
The girl, Isabelle looked at Maryse and shook her head “Nothing.. we looked and couldn't find anything we hadn't already found…”  
The black hairs man, Alec, stud behind her and nodded not saying anything. Magnus couldn't help but stare at this man, and once he realised it, his cheeks turned a lightly shade of red, which only made magnus smile.  
Maryse then interrupted this trance by her annoying voice speaking “ok.. Well I'm going to bring the warlock back to look at the body, maybe he’ll be able to find something.”  
‘Warlock… oh yeah… that’s all I am to shadowhunters… someone to do there dirty work…’ magnus thought to himself, not even realising all three of them were now staring at him. He blinks looking at them then makes a gesture with his hands “lean the way…”  
Maryse did just that, she then started down the stairs to where he assumed the morgue would be, following Maryse down the hall, he made one last look back at the beautiful shadowhunter, who was now staring back at him. Magnus smiled at the blue eyed boy, and doing so he turned a lovely shade of red before turning his back to Mangus and following his sister down the hall. He couldn't help but carry that smile on his face all the way to the morgue. Where maryse then showed him the body. He then lost his smile.

Alec couldn't feel his heart beating faster and faster as he made his way down the hall away from the black haired man he’d seen walking with his mother. He only just realised he’d never learned his name, and cursed himself for not asking it. But what would it matter it’s not like he’d ever see the man again.  
Isabelle walked a few feet in front of him, at her normal pace. Alec had long legs and usually walked very fast, but at this moment he was walking a bit slower wondering about the man he’d just seen, and I guess isabelle sense something because she stopped dead in her track and turned around looking at him. “what's bothering you…?”  
This made alec stop dead in his tracks ‘shit’ he thought to himself, she could always read him like a book, he was still questioning if she knew he was gay or not… even if he wasn't willing to admit it to himself. “nothing… what are we doing..? I'm following you…”  
She raised an eyebrow looking at him “we finished what we needed to… i'm going to the library to do more research.. I don’t really think you’d want to come with me for that so…”  
“agreed… I think I’ll go and try and get some training in while I can..” Alec then started for the training room, desperate to get the man out of his head… ‘what was his name…’ alec shook his head trying to get the thoughts of his head ‘pull yourself together lightwood…. It’s not important.. you’ll never even see him again’ and just as he thought it, he walked around the corner smashing directly into said man...

After magnus was finished examining the body, he found no magic was used on it, and was finally told he could leave after having listened to this woman speak for more than 3 hours now. Walking down the hall magnus was in a hurry to get out of this place, and didn’t even stop to realise the man walking around a corner who he all but ran over. Magnus jumped slightly and looked up to apologize only to realise it was the blue eyed boy from earlier, and all words were lost to him, he couldn't find the words to even say hello looked up at this man. Lucky. Alec was not the same.  
Alecs eyes widened and his face went a dark red “Im sorry…. I didn’t see you.. I was trying to..” at this moment, mangus learned this man was even cute babbling.  
Magnus chuckled and held his finder to alecs mouth “its alright Alec… it was my fault as well… I wasn't watching where I was going…”  
Alec stared down at magnus finger, wanting nothing more then to lean forward and kiss it, he could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. “i-im still sorry..” He made his way around magnus mentally cursing himself for what he’d just done.  
Magnus watched as alec walked away from him, he was about to do the same when everything in him wanted to follow the blue eyed boy, he turned around and looked back at alec “alec..”  
This made alec freeze in his stop. He slowly turned and looked back at magnus, half expecting him to say something about him running into him, but mangus just simply smiled and walked up to alec, grabbed his arm and wrote his number on the inner part of his arm. Magnus winked at alec before turning and walking away and calling back “Your move blue eyes…” and walked around the corner. Alec was grinning from ear to ear staring down at his arm, then turned beat red looking around making sure no one had seen what had just happened, he turned and quickly made his way back to his bedroom know longer wanting to train.

It had been about three hours sense magnus had given his number to alec. He didn’t know what had come over him, but something possessed him into giving it to him. But I was now clear that may have been the wrong move. Pacing his apartment he kept checking his phone for any knew messages from the man, but non had came in. At this moment, he knew he’d made a mistake giving his number to the man, he was clearly not interested in mangus, he was most surtin he was at least gay, but maybe not for magnus.

Alec started at his phone the mans, who he still did not know the name of, number already typed in, he’d been staring at his phone for the better part of an hour trying to figure out what to say. Hi didn’t seem like enough… but hello seemed to be to much. He needed to say something soon.. before he lost his chance all together. Alec took a deep breath and finally type.  
‘Hi, its Alec. Alexander…’ he then started at the message for another 20 minutes, trying to find the courage to just hit send. This seemed to be harder then coming up with what to say. Finally alec hit send, as the message sent he could feel his heart drop to his feet.

Magnus finally gave up and sat on his couch and went to grab his remote to turn the tv on, when suddenly his phone beeped, he just stared at the phone for a few minutes before finally getting the courage to pick it up and check it. It was alec. He smiled at his phone and texted back.  
‘I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to hear from you..’ he hit send and stared at his phone. Hoping alec was quick at responding. And he was. Know more than 3 minutes later, a reply came.  
‘Sorry.. took me awhile to be able to text you..’  
Magnus smiled at his phone, happy to have been wrong.  
‘that’s alright alec.. i'm just happy to hear from you…’ he smiled as he hit send, then reached over and grabbed his remote and turned the tv on, putting something random on just for noise. He looked down at his phone and decided to send alec another message, and just be direct.  
‘So Alec… I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go for dinner sometime? Maybe tomorrow night..? If your free..’ he hit send and started down at his phone waiting for the response. After fifteen minutes, magnus was beginning to think this was alecs way of saying no. Magnus signed and set his phone on the coffee table laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling ‘at least I took the chance and asked’ magnus thought to himself. And just say he thought it, his phone vibrated.  
He blinked and looked over at his phone, before slowly reaching over and grabbing it, it was from Alec.  
‘sorry… I was a little surprised by your message.. But, I would like to go have dinner with you. Tomorrow?’ Magnus smiled at his phone reading the message. Alec had said yes.  
‘Tomorrow.. Can you meet me at my place, or would you like to meet elsewhere’ he couldn't help but smile hitting send. Alec responded almost instantly.  
‘I can meet you at you place if you like..’  
‘ok.. tomorrow at 7 then?’  
‘tomorrow at 7..’  
Magnus smiled sending alec the address, then stared up at the ceiling with the biggest grin ‘I have a date with alec tomorrow…’ he thought to himself unable to wipe the grin from his face.


End file.
